roblox_decepticonzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Out Part II
Chaos Out Part II is the events that recount Bio-Blast's path to redemption. OverviewEdit On Outcast Station, Nightstalker advises Olivia Holt not to get too comfortable and instructs Slingshock to deliver a message to Iacon. Rodimus Prime adresses the assembled Autobots and attempts to calm them down following recent events. Many Autobots insist on launching an immediate counterattack to save their Human Friend, but Ultra Magnus insists it would only get her killed. Rodimus again tries to calm them down, to no avail - the Autobots are too shocked and frustrated following recent events. Darktron is on patrol for Dragicon ships, and only succeeds in finding Screamtron rapidly approaching Cybertron. Ultra Magnus reassures Rodimus that everything will turn out okay in the end, but they are interrupted when Darktron arrives with news that Screamtron is on the way. Arcee shows up two minutes later with a message from Nightstalker - they have until tomorrow to pledge the Autobot cause to Nightstalker's control or Olivia will be executed. Rodimus orders Arcee to make sure everybody's ready for Screamtron and that he'll deal with the other problem. Rodimus enters the Prison Complex and frees Bio-Blast. The Chaos Bringer sees this as an awkward moment, wondering whether he goes or stays. Rodimus tells him both, that he's going to help him onto Outcast Station, they're going there together to bring Olivia Holt back. Bio-Blast seems confused by Rodimus Prime's decision to get his help, but smiles, implying he sees a chance to get payback on Nightstalker. On the way to Outcast Station, Rodimus Prime asks what changed for Bio-Blast, and he tells him that he remembered everything the Human had said to him. Just because he became Biocron's replacement doesn't mean he has to continue on in Biocron's place, but that he has a choice on who to be. Bio-Blast tells Rodimus that he wants to change, to make amends "for my previous mistakes." When they reach Outcast Station, Rodimus advises against just flying in, and Bio-Blast replies that there's a secret hatch. When questioned if Nightstalker knows about it, Bio-Blast says he has an "inside-man" who assures him it's safe. The "inside-man" turns out to be an Outcast named Hotblast, who pledged his allegiance to Bio-Blast long ago. Rodimus learns from Hotblast that there's a large device which was responsible for Screamtron's creation. Rodimus, seeing this as an opportunity to get rid of Screamtron for good, sends a message back to Iacon, ordering Team Prime to lure Screamtron to Outcast Station. Rodimus Prime then explains his plan to Bio-Blast and Hotblast. The Autobots recieve the message and dispatch Silverbolt to get his attention. Rodimus Prime allows himself to be captured, and while Nightstalker is busy talking with his Prisoners about their decision, Bio-Blast and Hotblast release Dragicon Whispering Deaths under their control as a quick distraction. Bio-Blast and Hotblast make a dramatic entrance riding one of the clones. While Hotblast draws their fire, Bio-Blast quickly frees Olivia and Rodimus from their bondage. Olivia Holt uses the Apex Armor to combat the Outcast Soldiers while Bio-Blast and Rodimus Prime fight together against the Enemy. Bio-Blast is confused why Rodimus is bringing Screamtron to Outcast Station when they already have enough trouble. Rodimus claims that this is their only chance to get rid of Screamtron for good. Olivia Holt is able to hold off Nightstalker and his Dragicons when she is knocked to a lower level of Outcast Station with them. The other members of Team Prime arrive to join the combat. When Screamtron spots the Relic that created him, he stops his attack. Seeing an advantage, Nightstalker steals the Relic, causing Screamtron to immediately resume his attack, charging Snapback and Spikejaw as the first two Cybertronians he sees. Nightstalker threatens to destroy the Relic, which would cause Screamtron to destroy them all. Not wanting to risk it, Rodimus Prime orders everyone to stand down. Nightstalker says he's willing to leave the Relic if the Autobots join his Army. Darktron disobeys orders, this time knocking the Relic from Nightstalker's hands. Screamtron takes the Relic in his massive tail and gives one last roar of thanks to Rodimus Prime and the Autobots before flying off into the distance. Rodimus Prime reassures Darktron he did the right thing and that he has truly proven himself as an Autobot. Nightstalker makes one last attempt to attack, but is intercepted by Bio-Blast, who picks him up and asks, "Remember me?" while laughing, with Nightstalker begging Rodimus for help. Later, Bio-Blast and Olivia Holt form a friendship. Bio-Blast also makes amends with the Autobots, promising to do whatever he could to make sure no harm ever comes to Humanity ever again. He flies off into space to an unknown destination. When the Autobots return to base, Rodimus Prime admits he was a little foolish to not trust Bio-Blast in the beginning. Olivia Holt reminds him that they couldn't be entirely sure. Rodimus then tells the Autobots that Optimus Prime was right on one part: every sentient being, even one such as Bio-Blast, possesses the capacity for change. TriviaEdit ◾Rodimus Prime "accepts" Bio-Blast's help to rescue Olivia Holt. Well, actually, he forces Bio-Blast to help him. ◾It is officially confirmed that Screamtron is rogue, as he attacked Snapback and Spikejaw the first moment he laid optics on them. ◾Even though he loathes Olivia, Bio-Blast risks his own Spark and existance to save her life. ◾This marks the end of Bio-Blast's quarrel with Olivia Holt and the Autobots. ◾This is the second time Screamtron remains in his beast mode without ever transforming to robot mode. ◾This is the first time in a long time that Optimus Prime is mentioned by the Autobots since his sacrifice. ◾This currenly marks the last appearance of Screamtron, though it's likely he may return in the future. ◾Last appearance of Nightstalker. ◾Last appearance of Slingshock.